Memories Of Scattered Past
by Animegirl101100
Summary: Inspiration is different. Main thought and couple weren't Sakura and Syaoran but it just seems perfect so here. Please enjoy ;)


Days of Innocence

Once again I take steps across that park. I didn't realize that so much time had passed since then. You'd think I would have remembered where we first kissed.

Small, innocent. Both of us nervous as little baby bunnies. Thinking back I'd guess most people would find the scene adorable. A tall boy with handsome features. His face half covered by a hand knit scarf that he got from me on our 4th date, valentines and all.

I was mushy. Sue me.

Then there was me a tiny little person with a shining smile. Every time I saw him smile I beamed with joy. I used to twirl my bangs to calm my nerves and that's when it happened. He reached for my hand and clasped my fingers.

I felt my cheeks heat up, I bet you could have seen steam.

I can laugh just from thinking about that.

Then he put his other hand on my cheek and pulled me in close. I shut my eyes and waited. Then it happened. My first kiss with him. It was such a nice memory for me. After that we walked across the park with other hands tightly interlocked. Even if it weren't winter I bet we would have continued walking for at least another hour. It was late and he was the sweetest person anybody would be lucky to know let alone date.

I found the wooden bench where we sat afterward. I stood beside it on the side where he sat. I slowly place my right hands fingertips on the end of the armrest. Walking my fingers up the bench until I was grasping at the top of the seat. I feel my knees weaken, and I collapse still holding the bench. What's this? I take my left hand and rub my cheek. It's warm and wet, tears? I slowly close my eyes and lean my head backward. I weakly open my eyes to see the white evening sky. It started snowing, I could feel the snow flakes falling lightly on my cheeks.

Maybe a sign that it's not too late. That I shouldn't cry. He might still be somewhere..

My head flung downward and I found myself gasping for air as my tears had turned strong and I was wailing. How could this happen? Memories are a thing of joy, how can I take such a sweet moment and just bring it back to now?

A hand dropped on my shoulder. For a moment I thought it was him. Then I slammed my eyes shut and hoped. The man asked if I was okay, and what was the matter. I just shook my head and continued to cry.

It's been basically an hour since that happened. I stand up and brush off my pants. I hear steps. Not like quiet deer moving through the forest more like a person running from a bear.. Except those steps aren't running away but at me. Hands are on my shoulder. Then they turn into a mans arms that decides to hug me. I'm so scared of what's happening right now. Tears start to fall again. With any ounce of courage I have left in me I shut my eyes and turn around, ready to scream and make a scene in this park in winter. I turn around quickly. I open my eyes and I'm struck like lightning. It's him. How can this be? He looks at me and smiles his unforgettable smile. His eyes are lit up and without realizing it my tears had stopped. My teeth were showing, I was smiling. I hug him back furiously.

We then talked about what had made us have to be apart. Within a short amount of time we resolved all the misunderstandings, issues, and repressed feelings.

"Let's not do this again okay?" I said to him happily but with caution hiding behind my confident exterior.

"Of course not. I can't believe you thought I died. I'm really glad I came to the park." He said with relief.

"Yes, I was broken. I don't know how this misunderstanding even happened." I said upset.

"Don't worry, things just happened, being hospitalized then suddenly not would make any person think the worst." He said to me comfortably.

"I love you just as much as when we first kissed plus more for each day we've been together." I said to him sappily. Turns out I'm probably just too emotional when it comes to my feelings for him.

"I love you too." He said happily.

He took me by my shoulder and pulled me into his chest. He kissed my forehead. Then we walked out of the park together.

What park you ask? It's called Chance's Park. I guess that's the best place for memories.

THE END OR TBC?

Feedback is my favourite thing ever! Thank you for reading to the end. I'd love to hear what you thought. I found new found inspiration for the first time in a long while.


End file.
